


About Damn Time

by Rumbelleisotp



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbelleisotp/pseuds/Rumbelleisotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle and Emma have a conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Damn Time

Belle looked behind her where her husband was fixing an old pocket watch. Things between them were better than ever. He's the one who woke her up for the sleeping curse. The following days after that had been full on tears and apologies from both sides. He's apologized for lying to her and she had apologized for everything she did to him while they'd been in Underworld. Those days ended with a fierce make up sex that left both of them exhausted and satisfied. 

Now, they were in the shop her doing inventory and him fixing stuffs. Rumple looked up and their eyes met and that sparkle that's always between them turned to fire. He came to her and kissed her hard. Their tongues fighting for dominance and they're making their way to the backroom. Belle loosed his tie on the way and threw somewhere near them, he let her curls down and buried his hands in her hair while she's unbuttoning his shirt. He got out of it and ripped Belle's blouse open. Immediately he mouthed her nipples through her bra. Her head fell back,he keep moving down, giving a lovely kiss to her tiny baby bump and continued. He lowered her skirt slowly until it pooled on her feet, the thighs came next, this time he's kissing every inch of newly exposed skin. He helped her removed them completely and went back kissing her legs, starting from her ankles, giving special attention to her inner thighs but never kissing where she wanted him the most.

He got up on his feet and kissed her again, he hooked her legs on his waist and carried her to the cot but as he laid her down the bell jingle and someone calling them.

"Fucking Hell!" Rumple said.

"Always these interruptions." Belle added.

"I'll be here soon!" he dressed up, kissed her again and left.

"Gold I need your help!" Belle heard Emma saying.

"Of course you do!"

"Don't play with me Gold. There's an emergency in town!"

"What is it this time? A new curse or a new villain? What did you do this time, Miss Swan."

"There are animated toys all over the town."

"Well, I guess that the children won't mind!"

"Stop it Gold and tell me kind of sorcery is that?"

"And why he will do that, Miss Swan?" Belle said entering the front part of the shop, fully dressed.

"Belle, I didn't know you were back there!" Emma said faking a friendly tone.

"Of course you didn't, Miss Swan! And I bet you're ready to blackmail my husband again, weren't you?" Belle asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Belle, I woul-"

"Oh, but you did dearie!" Belle cut off Emma "May I remind you that you blackmailed him when you wanted to go to the Underworld in order to bring back that excuse of a man that's your True Love. Actually, I'm not surpoat all with what's going on between you two, you're a great match, the excuse of man with the excuse of a Savior!" 

"You have no right to talk like that for Killian!" Emma said raising her finger to Belle.

"I have every right to talk like that for the man who tried to killed me multiple times, tried to kill my husband, and now I'm thinking of it he had screw up every single person in this town at least once."

"You better watch your tongue, bookworm!" Emma threatened Belle, ignoring Rumple's raising anger.

"This bookworm has been more useful in this town than any of you. All you do is walking around talking about your heroism while my husband doing all your dirty work. And I add that when me and my husband needed help all you was going with enemy's side."

"That's not true!" Emma protested.

"Oh, really dearie?" It was Rumple's turn to step into the conversation "You kidnapped me and no one of the others helped my lovely wife find me. And in the Underworld you teamed up with Hades, didn't you?" 

"Miss Swan, you and the others heroes you're not allowed anywhere near me and my family! Understood?" Belle added.

Emma was standing there clearly taken aback from both of them. She turned around and left.

"You're really sexy when you're defending me, sweetheart!" Rumple murmured and hugged Belle from behind.

"It was about damn time, don't you think?" Belle asked petting his hair while he's kissing her neck. 

"Where were we?"

"Where I'm riding you!" Belle replied and dragged him by his tie in the backroom.


End file.
